Red Light
by Evilmidgetgod14
Summary: There was a greater purpose in sealing Kyubi in Naruto other than saving Konoha. When the seal and Kyubi are destroyed at The Valley of the End and the bright light of Kyubi's chakra fades the seals true resident is unleashed changing the past. Fic dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm kind of trying to work in another writing style this time I'd really like to know how I do. Oh yeah and I don't won Naruto or any other owned things herein I forget momentarily who does but it ain't me. I ain't making money off this. I do own all my original characters and places though so Hah!

**Disappearance of the Red Light**

Escape

A feeling of apprehension hovered thickly in the air as each child charged their final attack, an attack that would serve as a judge of their interests. This attack would decide who was right and who was wrong with undeniable certainty and seal both of the boys fait's.

Would this attack save his friend, would this attack mend everything and allow the old way to return? Would this attack allow him to, for even a second, forget all the pain and death in the world and revert to innocence? For the sake of that hope and for the sake of one of his precious people Naruto Uzumaki, jailer of the Kyubi and son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, charged his final attack willing himself to use the thing he hated most for his best friend.

Would this attack give him power he needed, would this attack allow him to severe all his bonds to his home? Would this attack allow him to crush the man who crushed him and give him back all the things he wanted? Was this attack worth it? With these questions hidden deep in his mind consumed utterly by the shadows of hate and pain Sasuke Uchiha, final successor to the Uchiha clan and betrayer of Konoha, charged his final attack.

For a few seconds all the world drifted away and suddenly the boys were younger. Still they were rivals but this time it ended there, no longer did one want to kill the other, it was simply the quest to be the best. The younger versions smiled to each other.

Both boys lunged towards their fates a strange feeling of peace enveloping them as they prepared to face their actions, and their friend.

The peace was broken as the both of the combatants threw off their innocence and clashed with the others. The sounds that filled the air were akin to dying screams of some noble beast as it fell trying to defend all the things it loves. The Valley of the End was filled with a blinding light, a sad light that is only shown in the eyes of a man as he is betrayed by those he loves.

As the light faded on boy stood whilst the other lay still on the ground. Within seconds the clouds that had been hovering in the air above the battlefield like vultures over the site of a kill opened up and let loose torrents of rain, mourning the loss of two more of the worlds children.

As he stood still over the corpse of his fallen friend, brutally mangled and with a hole through the direct center of his stomach, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he had truly made the right choice. Grimly the boy turned around and couldn't help that notice that suddenly the world was just a little bit darker.

No, the fallen angel of the Uchiha clan thought as he slowly walked into the woods, he hadn't made the right choice. Yet still he would continue towards his goal as he always did, and he would live with his choices just as he had always done.

Back in the Valley of the End. The world was once again silent as the world moved on forgetting the battle, that, not minutes before had taken place here. Only once was the silence and peace broken as a masked man and a dog jumped from the bushes.

Staring down at the broken body that lay before him Kakashi could only mentally beat himself for not being faster. 'Damn it I lost another teammate to my faults. Please Sensei, Obito forgive me.' Shedding a single tear out of his Sharingan eye Kakashi picked up the body of his students and began the slow treck home.

"I lost." Naruto muttered to no one in particular as he awoke to both waves of pain only comparable to being gutted by a dull axe, and waves of sadness at the thought of having failed every last one of his precious people. Opening his eyes and realizing that there was no light whatsoever Naruto couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "So even now in death all I get is pain and sadness eh? Whatever at least I'm not in anyone's way anymore, maybe that makes up in someway for me being unable to keep my promise to Sakura-chan."

As the broken and beaten man lay there he couldn't help but feel that he was moving somewhere, albeit at a very slow pace. 'I can feel it now.' thought Naruto shifting to stare ahead of him. 'It's slight but I can feel the air parting in front of me.' However when Naruto attempted to reach out his hand and feel if there was anything ahead of him he felt something seemingly tear through his skin and wrap around each of his joints preventing him from moving any further. "Ok I guess moving around is out of the question." the blond joked to himself in an attempt to somehow keep his outlook somewhat good even in the light of his recent death by the hands of his best friend.

As time slowly when on Naruto noticed that up ahead he could see a tiny red light, truly no larger than a fire fly, in the middle of the hallway. As he approached it he sensed that the very shadows around him seemed to recoil in the light's presence and he felt his joints released reluctantly.

"Come here boy." commanded a voice that, even though it had changed in tone and volume entirely, Naruto instantly recognized as that of the great Nine Tailed Fox that had long resided in his belly. "And be quick we don't have much time."

"Kyubi?" Naruto asked walking forward eager to be away from the dark that seemed to shrink in the meager light that the Kyubi's chakra provided. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is you fool!" yelled Kyubi, or squeaked if you where listening from outside the conversation. "Now I know for a fact that you don't trust me, and I for one hate you with every fiber of my being but…" Kyubi paused for a moment as though staring at some thing in the dark. "Damn we don't have anytime!" it yelled floating all the way up to Naruto's face as the seemingly living dark crushed the life of the glow that came from the orb that was the Kyubi a little further in.

"What the hell is going on here Kyubi?" asked the blond forgoing scathing nicknames to attend to what Naruto sensed was the very urgent nature of this situation. "And how are you our of the seal?"

"Long story short both the seal and most of my chakra was annihilated inadvertently by that idiot you call a best friend. That is going to cost me my life and you yours Naruto." said the orb flitting about in a nervous way as the light was crushed even more. "But if there wasn't something else to add to the misery of death!" yelled Kyubi angrily. "As soon as the cage disappeared and the light that comes from my chakra faded IT came."

"It?" asked Naruto jumping as the dark crushed in around him and Kyubi leaving them with nothing but a few inches of breathing room. It was like being entombed thought Naruto shakily and there probably wasn't anyway out. "What's it?"

"I have no time to explain it but you will learn soon." said Kyubi the cold hand of fear gripping it for the first time in over two millennia. "I only have on chance to even give you a chance of beating this thing. Know that I despise helping you but I hate it even more. Now listen to me, I am going to use all of the extra chakra that's lingering in you body after your… untimely demise to rip open the largest hole in time and space that I possibly can. If we're lucky it may be big enough for a soul to fit through."

"And I suppose you want to go?" asked Naruto compacting himself as much as he could while the light shrank from inches to mere centimeters.

"No, you're the one going I am done dealing with you damn mortals." said Kyubi. "When you're on the other side it will likely attack. Have fun and here's hoping you get somewhere miserable!" With that the tiny orb that was Kyubi glowed bright blue and a small hole appeared and began to widen under Naruto's feet.

"Why are you doing this fur ball?" asked Naruto surprised that the fox would do anything that would help him unless it prolonged the fur ball's life.

"I hate it more than you." said the dot simply before Naruto fell. "And I want you to kill it."

As he fell Naruto felt like something was grasping at him, following him down the tear. He swore he could hear it screaming at him and feel it biting at his ankles like a rabid dog. He could sense it getting ever closer finally reaching him when he finally blacked out.

-

"W-what happened?" asked Naruto sitting up and scanning his surrounding only to notice that he was in the exact same spot he had died in. "I'm in… The Valley of the End. But I thought Kyubi was sending me somewhere else." Slowly and with great effort Naruto rose to his feet, but jumped when he felt a cold presence nearby, a presence that reeked of flesh and blood.

"The Red Beacon is clever." said a voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells. "He sent us to the Yellow Beacon to weaken me!" Spinning to the location the voice originated from Naruto retched in horror as he saw the voices source.

Lying in a heap on the ground was something that Naruto could only describe as a pitch black puddle of melted flesh ice cream with glowing eye sprinkles. 'I must be hungry to think like that.' Naruto thought for a second losing track of the beast long enough for it to slip into the water.

'Feh, you're a fool cage." the black being, which Naruto assumed was the IT Kyubi had yelled about, said apathetically. "We're both back to stage one yes but I will grow faster than you even with the Yellow Beacon here, but for now I will let you live. Until we meet again cage, enjoy your life because I will be taking it." The blob let out a low gurgle before sinking out of sight.

'Both back to stage one?' thought Naruto looking into the water only to scream in fear at what stared back at him. 'I'm like god damned four years again!' he thought screamed in anguish at the thought of all the training he hadn't put in until five having disappeared.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" asked a voice that Naruto immediately recognized as that of Sakura. "Is there something the matter?" asked the pink haired girl, still the same age as before Naruto noted, as she walked over to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto not noticing her jump when he addressed her and when he added chan to her name. "I-I'm like four years old!"

"Er, yeah of course Naruto-sama," said the pink haired girl sweat dropping. "But it's not like it's old or anything."

'That bastard fox!" screamed Naruto inwardly searching his mind for all his jutsu only to find them all erased with the exception of the Rasengan. 'He erased my memory, makes me younger than Sakura-chan and to top it off took almost all my jutsu while there's a blob thing of some power after me!' The blond screeched in anger mentally wondering if it could get any worse.

"What's the matter with him?" asked another voice that, much to his horror, Naruto also instantly recognized.

"I don't know maybe we should get him back to the village." said Sakura airily. "I think he stayed in the river to long." she added in a barley audible whisper. "What do you say to that Naruto-sama?" she asked in a voice that was as sweet as honey. "If you come I'm sure Kyubi-sensei will carry you!"

The only response they got was Naruto screaming for a few seconds before passing out.

-

A/N: Obviously this is Au and will have oc and ooc. I hope this is good if so tell me, if not tell me. Also all things will be revealed in time and the true form of IT should be revealed relatively soon.


	2. Goodbye

I know that this is sudden, it is for me as well. But suddenly my family decided to move. We do not have a great amount of money and this move will take most of it. As such we will not have the internet for a very long time. As such all my fics with the exception of **I'm Evil Believe it!**, which has been taken up by request by a friend of mine, are up for grabs. I will not apologize for moving as it is not in my control do not review to this chap it will not matter. I wish all of my readers a good life and hope to reappear someday when I once again can afford internet. Goodbye.


End file.
